


That's My Pirate

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2014 [19]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2965709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth doesn't share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> The 19th Day of Christmas for [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com) because she always asks for them. :)

Things had gone surprisingly smoothly until they landed on Tortuga. And the biggest surprise of all was that Jack was behaving himself. For once.

The trouble started with Will – it always started with Will somehow – being oblivious. Like always. Elizabeth couldn't help wondering how he'd managed to come as far as he had. It didn't change the fact that she loved him.

The irony of it was that it wasn't even Will's fault. Not really.

It was Scarlett and Giselle, both of whom usually hung all over Jack whenever he was in port. But Will was there, and he was young and attractive and, most importantly, he was fresh meat. And the girls had sized Elizabeth up and dismissed in the span of one breath.

Elizabeth had been amused at first.

But then the drinking had started and there was a lot of rum. Jack, being well aware of Elizabeth's strong opinions on rum, had made himself scarce. Will had continued being oblivious. And Elizabeth had continued to watch Scarlett and Giselle increase their efforts.

It all came to a head just as Jack, accompanied by Gibbs, had come back into the tavern. At that very moment, Giselle plopped herself down in Will's lap just as Scarlett took his face and smashed it to her breasts.

Jack's quiet utterance of "oh, _bugger_ " could be heard through the suddenly very silent room.

Without a word, Elizabeth stood from her seat, curled her hand into a fist (just like Will had taught her on that first voyage on the Black Pearl), and swung. Giselle ended up in the floor, Scarlett stood there with her mouth hanging open, and Will beamed up at Elizabeth (which made her want to hit him as well, but she refrained).

"That's _my_ pirate," she snarled at the two women as she yanked Will up by his shirt. "Get your own."


End file.
